


Us, Eternal

by unhouly



Series: Us, Eternal [1]
Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Lourry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, stylinson - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One direction AU, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhouly/pseuds/unhouly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young man's body is ridden with terminal disease he finds little reason to live, until he comes across his savior in all black. The slim figure easily convinced the teen to join him on his journey across the country. Together they have become bonded and love each other deeply, although "each other" is constantly changing through time and travel. Now the couple's newly attained identity is "Louis T." and "Harry S." and they plan on continuing their quest just as wildly as they always would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am not positive what my aim was when I created this concept but it was just so simple to convey as I was writing, so I figured I should share it with the community. I hope you enjoy and stay updated as we follow the dynamic duo through their adventures!

 

It is absolutely electric; being with him.

 

There is never a still moment when we’re with each other, but considering everything about us is fleeting, to make that observation wouldn’t be as poetic as I would like it to be. We just live at the pace we were forced to keep up with. He’s tempting and intoxicating, he keeps me going, and my life is pathetically lost in shades of grey until we’re together. There is a constant reprise of smoke and mirrors and Elvis Presley in our world, but we like it that way. That way it’s easier to accept that we are both going fucking crazy. Reality doesn’t apply to us anymore, because it doesn’t matter. We have little time to laugh at the world so we figured it’d be best to get it out of our system before everything is lost. What better way to get back at the universe than to let it know that we don’t care what life it chose for us? We are going to keep making up a new fantasy until we find one we enjoy. The only thing that stays consistent about us is that we are always together. No matter how twisted our next story is, we _always_ are together. Perhaps it’s our inability to survive on our own, or maybe it’s that physical force love choses to be sometimes, but we’re positively inseparable. At least, that’s how I imagine he feels. It’s always been how I feel.

 

Up until we collided plainly at an old texaco, I had been searching for something to make living worthwhile. He walked coolly into my life and gave me 5000 reasons. It was never love at first sight, though, and I never “fell in love” or any of that bullshit. I _chose_ to love him, and he liked it that way. When I left with him that day, wrapped my arms around his torso and held on for dear life as we sped down the highway on his Harley, I left behind the scared boy that clung to his white sheets and feared what was waiting for him on the polluted side of his mind, and I grabbed hold of something much more than fear itself. I grabbed onto hope; a reckless, curious, _angry_ hope that brought me to ride away with a man I had just met and leave my 2005 jeep behind in the dust.

 

We are innovative explorers of a new world that is simply a blue-print for our eternal imaginations. We skipped the ground and built from the clouds-up. We never made reasonable plans and the stories we told and the personas we made up for each other were always ridiculous, but it just made sense to us. At the end of the day, who we are is what we want to make us. And “ _us”_ is the largest possibility as long as we remember it’s “us” that fought through the bitter and brought “us” to the sweet.

 

It was midnight when we finally came up with our newest characters. We said them simultaneously, and with just as much sting on the tip of our tongues as the other as we pieced together our deceptive new stories. My latest persona is Louis Tee, and I am madly in love with the man that changed my life, Harry Steel. Together we are many but separate we are none. Without one another the sun doesn’t rise and the moon doesn’t bother either. Our bodies are dying but our spirits are the furthest thing from the grave. “Us” is invincible, and “us” is forever.


	2. Blue Jeans and Broken Bottles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's Chapter Two! This chapter allows the readers to get a feel for who "Harry" and "Louis" are a little more. Enjoy :)

The air was heavy and humid and I was sweating ridiculously for the minimal clothing I was wearing. My bare chest was pressed against his black tank, and I continued to hum some catchy tune stuck in my head as we crossed into New Jersey from Pennsylvania. My shirtless back was teeming with beads of sweat, some droplets sprinting down my back from the wind. I held onto "Harry" loosely, letting my hair I had grown out slightly blow in the wind. Harry had told me many times before to let my hair grow out, at least to my shoulders; he said something about wanting to grab it while he was fucking me. It wasn't for that reason in particular that I let my hair grow out, but it was a perk. "Louis" liked it rough, and "Harry" liked giving it out rough. That's who we've been for the last month or so. I am typically the submissive, quiet one in our stories, but this time I have become a sarcastic, sly, smooth bad boy partner to Harry, with a needing to be fucked every night. I am fine with whatever Harry is comfortable with, and Harry is comfortable with putting me outside my comfort zone, so it just worked that way. After all, it is impossible to grow until you step out of your comfort zone. I sighed as I leaned back and caught the sharp wind in my nostrils. I chuckled as I imagined the way I must look right now; not attractive, that is. I pressed my cheek back to Harry's back and closed my eyes.

  


"Are we there yet?" I asked, obvious boredom accompanying my tone.

  


"Obviously not." He replied plainly. 

  


I sighed internally. "Harry" was a quiet, caring, dominant badboy who has me do his bidding because he finds it extremely arousing. We're almost a Bonnie and Clyde, but much more depressing and impossible. I, personally, do not care for this set up, but maybe that's just Louis' constant need to be difficult speaking. I lost track of my original personality a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore, anyways...

  


"Hey," he spoke suddenly, startling me, considering Harry isn't one to speak first. "We're almost there if you just hold on. Don't fall asleep on me, Lou. I'm not down to pick up little pieces of faggot off the highway." He spoke solemnly, although a smirk played at his lips.

  


In response, I squeezed his tough abdomen closely until he was gasping for air. "Shush, Haz. I'm tired. We've been riding for 3 hours now and I wanna have some fun." I paused for a moment to listen in on the booming beat of a car passing by. I sighed again before continuing my pouting. "Let's just stop at the next gas station. There's one coming up in 3 miles. I want to pick up some things," I demanded, more than asked, before I closed my eyes again and laid my head down. I dreamt of guns and roses, and floating on clouds of cigarette smoke. I swayed happily through a land of melancholy and mediocrity, and for some reason I was content. I felt happy there, next to Harry, as we both did nothign but stray through the dust.

  


After what felt like centuries, but was probably only moments, the black motorcycle slowed to a stop and my eyelids peeled back. The air smelt horribly of oil spills and hillbillies. Already I could hear the country twang rolling off the employees' tongues and could imagine the pungent smell of their rotted breath. I sighed, which seemed redundant at this point, and dropped down to the ground from off the familiar harley. Harry glanced at me with serious, deep eyes, already knowing what was going down, but we both smirked, and almost completely in sync, we nodded.

  


"Ten minutes or I'm leaving your sorry ass here," he chuckled, pulling me in close by my neck.

  


"I only need five," I winked, and we kissed deeply. As we did, he pulled forward the waist band of my black jeans slightly and slipped in his little black pistol. I bit my smiling lip as we pulled away, our foreheads pressed together. He whispered a "good luck" in my ear, although he knew I didn't need it, before I walked towards the mini-mart with a sway in my hips Harry had to be watching.

  


A tiny bell rang out, signaling my entrance into the small building. Two men behind the counter instantly turned towards me. They only eyed me for a moment before they noticed the pistol protruding from the front of my jeans. They didn't seem to alarmed or worried, though, and I didn't expect them to be. I have a pretty small frame that's rather girly. I'm short, have a small waist, and a big bum, and I probably make absolutely no threatening impression on anyone I meet. And that, exactly that, was what I was hoping they would do: underestimate me. I didn't want to waste time, not after I so boldly proclaimed I could be in and out in five minutes. I started to reach for the pistol before the older one, a large, white beard covering his mouth and hanging from his chin, spoke up. He whistled some sort of cat call in my direction. He licked his lips disgustingly and I smiled lamely. 

  


"As if," is all I grumbled to myself before my hand flopped lazily back to my side. I realized I wouldn't need any sort of weapon for this endeavor. One solid plan was already forming in my mind, though, and I knew I had already made my catch.

  


"Hm! You a mu' too perty yung boi to be hangin 'round her!" The younger one smiled, revealing a set of plaque covered teeth.

  


I smiled falsely, but convincingly, and walked with a confident sway in my hips towards the counter. I licked my lips and let out a tiny moan as I sat up on the counter. I swung my legs over so I was facing the men leaning against the wall. "Well, I was just lookin' for two strong men to help me fix up my bike," I stated girlishly and weakly. I hopped off the counter and moved towards the younger hick. My hand reached out and grabbed his developed bicep. I bit my lip and stared at him, as he stared back with irritatingly blissful eyes of utter ignorance. It took all I had not to throw up. His expression changed slightly when he saw his co-worker cock a disbelieving brow.

  


"Why don't 'at man you be ridin' wit fix 'er up fer ya? He 'aint yer boyfriend?" The old man asked accusingly. He thought he was on to something but he was still grossly underestimating who these two mysterious people truly were.

  


"Yeah, he is, but he 'aint good to me. He's no use. I need..." I pushed myself against the older man, making sure my thigh brushed against his repulsively obvious erection, and let out a breathy moan, "...a man. A real man. Please." I grabbed at his shirt, rutting myself against him and grinding into him. This was actually fun. 

  


_Beep! Beep! Beep!_   


_  
_

The white watch wrapped around my wrist went off, signalling my five minutes was officially up. It was too bad, tricking these gross country perverts was almost getting interesting. "Think you can help?" I asked, my tone suddenly changing and my eyes filling with their true intent. The older man seemed to notice first. He reached backwards for what looked like a shotgun laying back against a box of unpacked goods. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, breaking his wrist and making him cry out madly. I punched him in the nose and laughed as I could hear his son approaching from behind me. I spun around quickly, lashing out my foot and connecting with a strong jaw. Lights out, he fell back against the counter and bumped his head with a loud  _thunk!_ I smiled, observing my work for just a second before I pulled out a crumpled grocery bag from my pocket and started filling it with whatever I felt like. I grabbed two packs of cigarettes, three water bottles, dumped the whole display of lollipops greedily into my bag, and grabbed a pair of black, thick rimmed shades from the counter for good measure. I skipped out the store, popping a lollipop in my mouth as I headed back towards Harry. He was finishing up filling up the tank. 

  


"Seven minutes." He mumbled without looking at me.

  


"Close enough. Let's get the fuck out of here," I rolled my eyes.

  


I hopped on the bike after him and we rode off, leaving the two, somehow country-Jersey boys unconscious at their fun little playplace. I threw my hands into the air, tossing the lollipop back behind me and to the ground. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed. 

  


Feeling alive is the best feeling when you're dying.


End file.
